New Ending
by cinderella9056
Summary: What happens when Robin comes back to tell Jason some surprising news? What about Carly? What will she do? Who will Jason choose?


NEW ENDING

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in 1999 Sorry it's been so long since I published anything I'll try to rectify that.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was going home to the cottage. She had returned from Paris set to tell Jason the wonderful news that she had found out. She was scared for him also though. She looked in the window before opening the door and saw Carly kiss a surprised Jason and so Robin, who didn't know that he was shocked at Carly's actions, left thinking that Jason and Carly were now together. She left without telling him about their babies. She was pregnant with twins.

How could he get together with the woman who destroyed them? He obviously did though, by what she saw?

Inside the cottage, Jason told Carly never to kiss him again that he wasn't interested in her sexually.

He was trying to find Robin and he would find her. He has agreed to marry Carly so they could keep Michael, but that was the only reason that he had agreed to marry a conniving manipulative bitch like Carly was for Michael. After she got permanent custody of Michael. He was leaving, he was going to find Robin. Robin was the love of his life and he was going to make this up to her. He was going to marry her. Make her his real wife. Not in name only like Carly was going to be either.

Carly smirked she knew that Robin had been there to see her kiss Jason. Robin had run away because of that kiss. She knew that Robin hadn't seen Jason pull away and wipe his mouth. Thank God for that. She must think that she and Jason are together now. They wouldn't be bothered by her again. Carly didn't realize that Robin wasn't going to just go away. She was staying. She wanted to raise her babies here in Port Charles, not in Paris like Carly thought. She will soon hear about Carly and Jason getting married. If she wasn't already back in Paris that will send her running from Port Charles.

Carly couldn't wait to tell everyone that she and Jason were getting married. He had finally agreed. It's been three months since Robin left. It takes that long for Jason to come around and agree to marry her. She would never agree to a divorce or annulment, but Jason thought she would. She won't though, she intends to stay Mrs. Jason Morgan.

Meanwhile, Robin drove to the Scorpio house. She stops her car, she wiggles to get out. She wiggles to get out. Six months pregnant with twins made her look like she's going to pop any minute. She waddled up to the front door and used her key to enter, she sees Mac and Felicia arguing and Maxie and Georgie scared watching from the steps. They see Robin and run down the steps and run to her. Mac and Felicia see Robin, a pregnant Robin. They stared at her in shock. First that she's here and second that she's pregnant.

"Robin, are you having a baby?" Georgie asked.

"Actually I'm carrying twins. So there are two babies inside of me. I am only six months pregnant."

"Robin, why haven't you told us?" Mac asked hurt that he didn't know, that Robin hadn't told him.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left here. I've only known for two and a half months that I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell anyone over the phone that I was pregnant. I knew when I heard that I was pregnant I would come home. I want my babies to grow up here with family, not in Paris with no family. I am going to college and I am going to get my medical degree that hasn't changed. It just will be a little harder with the pregnancy, then the babies will be here and I will find a good babysitter for them."

"What does Jason think of all this?" Felicia asked and Mac glared at her.

"He doesn't know. He and Carly were at the cottage and Carly kissed him and he didn't shove her away while I looked at them. So I guess he is with Carly and that means I will not allow her around my kids. She will not have a say in my babies' life. She is a horrible mother or pretends to be anyway."

"So you are making up rules for Jason to see the babies? I think that is a good idea." Mac said, really glad she was doing that.

"Yeah, I think so too. I think you should know Bobbie was happy today at the hospital and she told me in strict confidence that Carly and Jason are getting married."

"What?!" an upset Robin exclaimed loudly. Tears ran down Robin's cheeks at the thought of Jason marrying Carly.

"I think it's about Michael. The Quartermaine's hired Alexis Davis for the custody battle. She is a great lawyer and she probably will win. AJ will have custody of Michael even if Jason and Carly marry, he is still going to win. I think he will anyway."

"Okay. I need to talk to Jason about these babies. Is there any way that one of you can get him here?"

"I'll get him. I will go get him, he's at the cottage, you said."

"Yes, he and Carly are there."

"Okay. I'll be back with him." Mac told them as he walked out. He grabbed his keys and wallet on the way out the door.

"So tell us about Paris," Maxie said.

A worried Robin started to tell them about Paris.

At the cottage, Carly is packing up Michael's room. They were going to move into PH2 and Sonny would live in PH4, Carly wanted to live in PH4 and was told there was no way in hell that they were going to live in Jason and Robin's home.

Mac arrived and walked in without knocking or letting the guards announce him and see Carly come out of a room upstairs and looked at him.

Jason asked, "What the hell, Mac?" he got no further, Mac hit him.

"What did you do that for?" Jason asked. Mac had wanted to belt him one before, but never had so why now? Jason wondered.

"For hurting Robin again. She came here with some important news for you, but she saw you kissing Carly. Bobbie told Felicia today that you and Carly were getting married."

"What! Did you know that Robin was here? Is that the reason you kissed me? I was surprised Carly kissed me, as soon as I wasn't surprised I pulled away from her and wiped my mouth in disgust. Who did you tell we were getting married when I only just agreed tonight after talking to Justice. Who did you tell we were getting married, Carly? You will regret it if you lie to me, you better tell me what you have done."

"Ok, yes I saw the Saint, I knew you didn't really love her and that she told AJ about Michael so I let her see us kissing so she would go away. She is going back to Paris where she belongs. Far away from here, and away from our family Jason. We can be a real family like we were supposed to be. As for the wedding, the invitations are going to be going out as soon as we choose a day, food has been picked out and flowers have and stuff like that. I know you don't want anything to do like that so I took care of it."

"When did you do all this?" A barely controlled Jason asked. He was angry and biting his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind.

"After hanging up on the angel the last time she tried to call you, I told her we had been having sex and that we were too busy to talk to her. I told her that you wanted me and not a broken woman like her, one with limitations in the bedroom. I had the phone number changed after that, I told you AJ had been calling and hounding me."

"You cold-blooded manipulative bitch I would like to ring your neck. You get your things and only your things together and go to Bobbie's tonight and Michael is staying with me. You, I will deal with later."

"Let's go, Jason," Mac said, feeling differently after seeing what Carly had done and was going to do.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, where would he be going with Mac.

"To see Robin," Mac replied.

"No, he is not going to see Robin. I forbid it. I will take Michael and leave Port Charles."

"No, you won't. James, Jeremy and Reginald come in here please." He yelled for his men, Carly wondered what he was going to do, as did Mac. Once the guards are in. He said to them. "Okay, Carly is no longer under my protection. Michael is though. You three take and dump her off at the brownstone, you get Michael, take him to Sonny and he will give you directions on where to take Michael and Carly is not to go near Michael. Now I am going to see what Robin wanted and hopefully, I will be able to win her back after all the despicable things I have done. Goodbye Carly, you will no longer be a part of my life, you are dead to me. Carly, I will never help you again." Jason said and walked out. He motioned for his men to take her to the brownstone now.

He gets in Mac's SUV after Mac motioned for him to get in. Johnny and Francis follow behind them. On the way to the Scorpio house, Mac said to Jason. "You let a conniving backstabbing manipulative bitch like that run your life and cost you Robin who is loyal, beautiful and loved you with everything and willing to do anything for you and did. You chose wrong."

"Yes, I did. I know that more than you can know. I have tried to find her but couldn't. in just a few minutes I will see Robin and I'm scared of what she's going to say to me. I love her so much. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I want to love her and be with her and only her."

"What about Michael?"

"AJ has spent time with Michael and I think Robin was right that he would clean up his act for his son. AJ is going to get my parental rights to Michael."

"That all sounds good. Let's see what Robin has to say." Mac said as he pulled into his driveway.

Please Review!


End file.
